


Starting the new year with a bang

by Verse



Series: Digimon college au [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Multi, Nudity, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: "We're playing pokemon!" Hikari says casually, tilting her 3ds to show him the screen. "Wanna help me kick his ass?"Except Kouji's brain apparently decided to take the morning out, because the only reply he manages to utter out is a simple "Boobs."(or: in which Kouji's totally, absolutely, 100% platonic friends flirt with the subtlety of a hammer, and yet.)





	Starting the new year with a bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryke/gifts).



> Happ holidays Maryke!!

Kouji wakes up warm.

Warm and  _sticky_.

Hhhhh Not A Good.

With a groan, he kicks his leg up, intending to push the heavy blanket up. And failing. Hhh. HhhHhHHHh. It's just getting more tangled.

He tries flailing his arms, without much more success. Why is he even squeezed so hard? What's wrong with his bed?

"Oh, you're awake?"

Of _course_  he is, who could stay asleep in such heat-

wait.

 _Wait_.

Kouji's eyes snap open.

There's someone in his bed.

Oh god, there are _multiple_  someones in his bed.

"Good morning, Kouji."

What the fuck. What the fuck. _What the f_

"Hikari?! Takeru?!" He sits up as fast as he can- or, well, try to. There's an arm- Takeru's- firmly wrapped around his chest- his _bare_  chest, where the _fuck_  are his clothes?!- and the sudden movement only makes the blonde hold him tighter.

"Good luck" Hikai- because yes, it's Hikari's voice, next to him, in his _bed_ , which he's in _half-naked_ \- "dude's a hugger. And he sleeps like a rock. You ain't waking him up."

Kouji opens his mouth to, graceful as he is by nature, voice out his thoughts on the matter. "The fuck."

Hikari snorts. Someone on the other side of the room laughs, too, with that annoying sealion bark he's long learned to associate with Takuya. Oh, how he loves how helpful his friends can be. He turns his head to tell them off, bite already rolling off the tongue _uhhhhhhhhhhhhHHhHHHHhh_

"We're playing pokemon!" Hikari says casually, tilting her 3ds to show him the screen. "Wanna help me kick his ass?"

Except Kouji's brain apparently decided to take the morning out, because the only reply he manages to utter out is a simple "Boobs."

"Thanks." Hikari answers, unfazed, and it dawns on Kouji that _oh fucking god he said that out loud_  "I grew them myself."

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. _Takeru snuggling him really isn't helping right now._

"Hikari," he tries again, "you're topless."

"Bold of you to assume I need a top when I _am_  a top." _In retrospect, Kouji should have really expected that kind of answer_. On the other side of the room, Takuya whistles. "Seriously though, it's hot as fuck here. It's not like anyone here care."

Kouji, in fact, cares very much. He's still hot and sticky, but for very different reasons now.

(He really, _really_  hopes Takeru doesn't move too much in his sleep, else they're gonna be in a very Not A Good situation.)

"Why my bed though?" He asks, desperately trying to distract himself from the current situation. He's like, 99% sure there's a harem anime out there starting out like this. Oooh, yes, harem animes! Nothing like terrible isekais to kill a boner. Let's focus on that.

Takuya rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't dare interfere with y'all weekly heavy flirting sessions- oh, fuck you, entry hazards are cheating!"

_Takuya no Kouji is trying to NOT think of his friends in this kind of light_

Hikari shakes her head. "As if Takuya would let us in _his_  bed." Right. Right! Obviously! Kouji should have thought of it earlier. No other reason why this could be happening. That's just how Takeru and Hikari act with everybody. They couldn't be- _interested_  in him, that'd be ridiculous. More social people than him probably had friendly dicks pressing on their thigh all the time. As for the boob thing- Hikari just trusts him a lot, that's all!

"God, Kouji, you're such a dumbass." Takuya says. Proud of riling him up with his earlier comment, Kouji bets. Asshole.

"Fuck you." He rolls on his other side and curls against Takeru like a petty brat. Whatever. He can sleep this off.

He feels a hand- thin, calm, Hikari's hand- ruffle his hair. He definitely _cannot_  sleep this off.

"Happy new year, Kouji." She says, and he can just hear the smile in her voice. If his dumb heart flutters, it's only because he's hungry.

"Happy new year."


End file.
